1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to templates that are used by quilters to mark fabric for sewing and cutting in order to form a plurality of fabric pieces that are ultimately sewn together to create a quilt pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Templates are available that assist quilters in creating certain types of patterns for quilt. However several are designed for making only the pattern one at a time and involve substantial waste. Many templates are made of very thin, flexible material that makes it difficult to line up with other markings or the fabric. They typically do not allow for a continuous stitch line without the need for cutting the thread.